


[Podfic] "Be My Sex Coach, Victor!" by Lucycamui

by BookewyrmeWritesFic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Romance, chapter length 1 hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/pseuds/BookewyrmeWritesFic
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has always been his own worst critic, and a series of unfortunate short-lived relationships has him convinced that he flubs things more in the bedroom than out on the ice. So, of course it would turn out that the ridiculously charming Russian he's matched with online is a pornstar.But perhaps, a 'professional opinion' is exactly what Yuuri needs...





	1. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Be My Sex Coach, Victor!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033310) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



> At last, chapter one of BMSCV! I am hugely grateful to [Lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui) for allowing me to podfic her work, and giving me suggestions and such. I'm also really incredibly grateful to [slightlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlied)/[Forovnix ](https://forovnix.tumblr.com) for letting me include her hilarious song in the recording. I was trying to find the perfect music to compliment this podfic and kept coming up short, so I'm grateful. 
> 
> I'm really excited about this project as this fic is pretty important to me, and I've really been learning a lot about editing with it. I'm going to be posting as I finish each chapter, so let me know what you like and what you don't like so I can keep working to make this the best podfic. 
> 
> I will both be creating a new chapter on AO3 for each section of the podfic and updating this first chapter with each link, so definitely subscribe so you get all the updates.
> 
> Thanks for listening! <3

**Title:** "Be My Sex Coach, Victor!"  
**Author:** Lucycamui  
**Read By:** TheBookewyrme  
**Music:** ['won't you (porn boy)' by Forovnix](https://forovnix.tumblr.com/post/163583264931/sometimes-i-write-songs-and-sometimes-the-songs)  
**Original Text:** [Read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033310/chapters/24591645)

**Chapter One: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang**  
Length - 50 minutes  
Streaming and Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IKdTHB43uHFoP-M4KNZ-SQSPN4mh6SrR/view?usp=sharing)

**Chapter Two: Porn Boy**  
Length - 50 minutes  
Streaming and Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z5DRI1mV3erXbHvuXFDs1owkw3CLo6vp/view?usp=sharing)

**Chapter Three: Doin' It Doggy Style**  
Length - 53 minutes  
Streaming and Download - [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VembYFe0Nf44z96_f8oGGGwiB-30V795/view?usp=sharing)

**Chapter Four: Not So Deep Throat**  
Length - 1hour 10 minutes  
Streaming and Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m84PnRwKZ1xTSfCi7SiF5Jo-fEVQ8IQ2/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Porn Boy

**Title:** "Be My Sex Coach, Victor!"  
**Author:** Lucycamui  
**Read By:** TheBookewyrme  
**Music:** ['won't you (porn boy)' by Forovnix](https://forovnix.tumblr.com/post/163583264931/sometimes-i-write-songs-and-sometimes-the-songs)  
**Original Text:** [Read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033310/chapters/24591645)

 **Chapter Two: Porn Boy**  
Length - 50 minutes  
Streaming and Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z5DRI1mV3erXbHvuXFDs1owkw3CLo6vp/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! I hope everyone enjoys this one as much as I had fun recording it! This is, by far, the filthiest thing I've ever recorded, and we're just getting started. I'm really enjoying getting to stretch my acting and audio-editing skills a bit with this. I had a hard time figuring out how to do the back-and-forth of the side-by-side conversations in the first half. I hope the way I decided to do it works as well as Lucy's original text did! 
> 
> All thanks are due to Lucy of course for letting me podfic her amazing work, and to Justine for letting me use her amazing song to go with it! Please leave them some love! And if you enjoyed my reading of this chapter, please let me know! Comments make me smile! \\( ^ ♡ ^ )/


	3. Doin' It Doggy Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait this time folks. I knew a weekly posting schedule was probably a bit ambitious for this. I do apologize, and I'll try to be a little quicker, but I suspect I won't quite get one posted next weekend either. But I do aim not to have more than two weeks between updates if possible! Especially since I'd really like to have this one finished by summer if I can.
> 
> Anyhow, our first "real" smut is ahead! Victor and Yuuri finally make each other come, after a few false starts and one very adorable dog bath. As always, thanks are due to Lucy for her fabulous fic and to Forovnix for her fabulous music!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed reading it. And if you do, please be sure to leave us all some love! <3

**Title:** "Be My Sex Coach, Victor!"  
**Author:** Lucycamui  
**Read By:** TheBookewyrme  
**Music:** ['won't you (porn boy)' by Forovnix](https://forovnix.tumblr.com/post/163583264931/sometimes-i-write-songs-and-sometimes-the-songs)  
**Original Text:** [Read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033310/chapters/24591645)

**Chapter Three: Doin' It Doggy Style**  
Length - 53 minutes  
Streaming and Download - [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VembYFe0Nf44z96_f8oGGGwiB-30V795/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Not So Deep Throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about that weekly posting schedule.... 😅
> 
> Anyway, part of the delay was that this chapter took a bit longer to edit than previous ones (I edited out SO MANY sniffles from this one!) and I added some new sound effects. I also added a blooper real at the end because the Struggle Was Real this time around, so if you're into that, enjoy! 
> 
> As always, thank you to Lucy for letting me use her wonderful story, thank you to Forovnix for her amazing music, and thank you to all of you who have been listening and telling me how much you are enjoying my reading. I couldn't keep doing this without all your support! 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day darlings! Have some smut! 😉

**Title:** "Be My Sex Coach, Victor!"  
**Author:** Lucycamui  
**Read By:** TheBookewyrme  
**Music:** ['won't you (porn boy)' by Forovnix](https://forovnix.tumblr.com/post/163583264931/sometimes-i-write-songs-and-sometimes-the-songs)  
**Original Text:** [Read it here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033310/chapters/24591645)

 **Chapter Four: Not So Deep Throat**  
Length - 1hour 10 minutes  
Streaming and Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m84PnRwKZ1xTSfCi7SiF5Jo-fEVQ8IQ2/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
